


I belong to you, yet I genuinely don’t feel so

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Au Joshua is a clone from Roah’s dna, Jealousy, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joshua doesn’t care he’s a paid clone to the highest bidder.Seungcheol was born without a soulmate, so his father bought him this non human thing.The problem, SeungCheol gets possessive over his things and he doesn’t want Joshua to become another thing too.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 7





	I belong to you, yet I genuinely don’t feel so

Jousha’s family moved to Korea since his Hyung scored himself a big job as CEO.

Joshua was forced to hide his tattoo with makeup on his upper arm.

His old American public school was a nightmare, ever since the tattoo appeared on his skin he got cuts and bruises from bullies. He decided to put a fake name over it get the bullies off his back.

But, question been on his mind. Why the heck it couldn’t be translated in English subtitles? 

He heard horror stories of people being stuck to criminals, jerks or never meeting them. The shortest route maybe looking over the school name plat for grades.

Joshua went there going over with his finger of the random names.

“You can read all that considering you came from America?” A voice teased.

Joshua turned around looked up at SeungCheol who’s mixture of cheery and confusion with his thick black eyebrows very apparent under the bangs.

“You’re the first one who spoke english sentence to me here.” Joshua observed.

“I’m studying English, so you’re looking for your name?” SeungCheol turned his eyes to the board.

“Not really, just browsing.” Joshua grinned falsely not a big talker himself.

“I’m class president, you’re welcome to come to me for help.” SeungCheol took his palm gently and took out a pen from his ear.

Joshua froze as SeungCheol started writing. “DK knows English as well. I’ll give you his classroom so you’ll be acquainted.”

“Thanks?” Joshua stared down at the name on his palm.

SeungCheol waved before leaving

He went back to the board and stared at many of the same names. Great.


End file.
